


Roommates

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Two time ghosts haunt Barry and Iris' loft.





	Roommates

"Hey, Mick."

"Yep?"

"You think time remnants have feelings?"

Barry groans. Loudly. Iris slams a pillow over her ears.

"I dunno, Snart.  _You're_ a time remnant."

"Nah, see, I'm just a ghost."

"Sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. But we can always ask the speedster. Barry, do time remnants have feelings?"

Barry bangs his head against the mattress.

"He ain't answering, Lenny. Don't think you said it loud enough."

" _Barry! Man who refuses to rescue us from the time stream! Do. Time. Rem. Nants. Have. Feel. Ings?"_

"I literally said I'd rescue you when I got some sleep!" Barry shouts.

"Barry," Iris murmurs, "we have neighbors."

"Hey, Red. Hey! Red! Guy whose fiancee I saved by drivin' into a time storm! You didn't answer Snart's question!"

Barry shoots up and slams his hands on the sheets. "Yes, okay?! Yes! Savitar  _clearly_ had feelings, so yes! They have feelings!"

The two bluish spirits grin smugly at him.

"Now was that so hard, Barry?" Snart says.

Barry groans again and pulls the covers back over his head.

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

"Say, Lenny. You think the whole 'til death to us part thing counts here?"

"Excellent question, Mick. Maybe we should ask a reliable source."

Barry is going to scream.


End file.
